With the growth of information telecommunication technologies and semiconductor technologies, various electronic devices are developing into multimedia devices providing various multimedia services. For example, the electronic devices can provide various multimedia services such as a broadcasting service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, and a music play service.
Through the camera service, the electronic device can easily acquire an image (e.g., a photograph or a video). The electronic device can apply a diversity of graphic effects to the image in order to satisfy user's various desires.